Delphic
CONFIDENTIAL 000X notes. Archives recorded by Dr. Idella. It has been approximately two years since 000X was hatched in our lab. Our team was shocked by the unusual energy that this tiny dragonet seemed to possess... it disturbed our technology and warped our radio waves, and it seemed that from the moment it hatched out of the egg, it realized its power. We had created 000X with the intention of being a powerful war weapon, a weapon of stealth and surprise. Our SkyWing allies were looking in on the project, so it was imperative that everything ran smoothly. A NightWing animus performed a top secret stealth spell, that he refused to reveal even to us. We are still in the dark about what exactly he enchanted the dragonet to be able to do, but he assures us it is safe. By the time the dragonet was five moons old, he was the size of our fully-grown NightWing staff. He was speaking coherently by six moons. 000X began to call itself "Delphic". We are unsure where it picked up this word or if it even knows what it means. According to the dictionary, the definition is as follows: "Vague; deliberately obscured or ambiguous." So, far "Delphic" had been obedient and complied easily to his training and commands. He was the perfect weapon, honed and whittled into the perfect element of surprise. However, "Delphic" began show unusual power surges, similar to the strange effect it had on our cameras, computers, and other machinery on its hatching day. Multiple tests were performed to determine what kind of effect this was, but none proved conclusive. "Delphic" could not be seen on any sort of video footage, even when sitting directly in frame. Others reported experiencing nauseous when around "Delphic", or that their minds felt fuzzy or unsure. Some said that the experiment's voice seemed garbled, like they were hearing the sound through an old radio or camcorder, while others said its voice seemed to echo all around them. It seemed that "Delphic" had different and equally disturbing effects on different individuals. Further tests are planned. 000X notes. Archives recorded by Dr. REDACTED. 000X's eighth birthday has just passed, and it has finally seemed to stop growing. Its powers have only grown stronger. Cameras and other recording devices completely shut down in 000X's presence, but resume working condition when taken at least ten meters away from it. Some of our doctors have informed me that 000X has been exhibiting a fascinating and potentially dangerous new ability. They report that it seemingly has the uncanny ability to disappear, as if slipping into an invisible wall, and reappearing several meters away. I suspect that this is the ability that our animus blessed the creature with, although we now worry that there is a possibility that 000X could use this power to escape containment. However, I am not as concerned as others in the lab. 000X has shown excellent obedience and compliance in training, and does not seem to hold any desire to escape. Recent tests seemed to indicate that 000X was not turning "invisible", but that it seems to simply... become nonexistent. It is baffling to our staff and even our top scientists, who have remained convinced such an ability is impossible. Dimensional travel was something discussed many years ago, and was thought to be a thing of science fiction and imagination. Disposition DR. IDELLA: Good evening. 000X: ... DR. IDELLA: I said, good evening. 000X: ... DR. IDELLA: Alright, fine then. We'll just get on with the questioning. How are you feeling today, 000X? 000X: I am... stable. DR. IDELLA: Stable? Care to explain? 000X: There is nothing to explain. DR. IDELLA: Okay then. How has your training been? Do you enjoy it? 000X: Enjoyment is not among my emotional capacity. I was created to obey. DR. IDELLA: ... Okay. So, do you like any of your caretakers? 000X: I was created to obey. DR. IDELLA: I think you may have misunderstood me. 000X: I understood. DR. IDELLA: No hesitation, then. What do you think about when you're not training? 000X: I ponder what it means to be one who serves. I do not dwell on the trivial things. DR. IDELLA: Because you were created to obey, correct? 000X: Affirmative. DR. IDELLA: Do you have anything you wish to do one day? Any aspirations? 000X: I wish to see what lies outside of all this steel and concrete. I wish to complete my mission. DR. IDELLA: ........ What mission? 000X: To learn. DR. IDELLA: Mind telling me what it is exactly you're wanting to learn? 000X: I want to know other than this. DR. IDELLA: This interview is over. Shut down the containment unit, please. Open a file. Data Images 000X has, so far, been impossible to photograph due to its effects on technology and its speed. However, we do have an artist's rendition of the creature. Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Artificially Created Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (Morrowsight.the.nightwing) Category:LGBT+